fairy hunter
by romance123lover
Summary: it was dark and I could barely see anything, but I knew one thing though there was a man with a murderess aura behind me! WARNING: theres probably some grammar mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my very first story I have ever published online and am kind of new at the whole story ting… but this is a ZoNa fic (because I think there is way to little of them!) **_

chapter 1

This day started like any author day, with me and my sister Robin. Like usual she was an early bird and woke up long before me, but for some unknown reason I felt like I wanted to enjoy this day and therefore woke up earlier too, but not as early as Robin.

When I got up the breakfast was already made. Everyone knew who would wake up, even befor Robin, this early to make breakfast for two lovely fairies; of course no other then the lady-addicted fairy cook Sanji! He was a **pervert,** but a great friend.

After breakfast I went out to take a little walk in the forest and to enjoy the fresh air, btw we didn't live in town but in the forest that was close by. I never really liked the people there cuz well they were to prissy for my liking and the guys were just perverts in the degree were they could even beat Sanji!

The woods were nice and peaceful. The soft touch of wind in my wings felt heaven like. Suddenly there was a small shout and I felt worried so I followed the sound, because I thought it was maybe a baby bird that had fallen from its nest. Then there was another shout, and one more suddenly there was a faint sound of flapping wings that came closer to where I was followed by three loud BANG! BANG! BANG! The last one was very close to where I was. When I turned to look behind me I could see a persons shadow come close, my face went pale and I quickly hid behind a tree.

The shadow came even closer and I got a little peek at the person between two branches. It was unclear but I could tell it was a guy no older than me, if you could guess from a blurry figure, and he had no wings so he couldn't be one of my kind. Without realizing it I had leaned my hand a bit too much on one of the branches so it broke and made a loud "crack" noise. The person moved closer and all color in my face went even paler than before. Suddenly a screaming fairy came out of nowhere and the person turned in the direction of that fairy. He took out a black metal like ting and there was another BANG! And the fairy started falling, I let out a small "squeak".

I didn't know the fairy but it was still frightening! The figure went to the now dead fairy and put on some kind of a blinking metal thing. I couldn't wait anymore and tried to sneak my way out to warn Robin and Sanji. I started to flap my wings cautiously to avoid attention. Luckily luck was on my side that day.

I hurried to the house and found Robin on the sofa drinking a cup of coffee. I sprinted up to her and told her about what had happened in the forest, but Robin just stared at me with a distant look and started grinning. She seemed happy and that was when I really started to freaking out!

Sanji wasn't home and I assumed he was out grocery shopping on the west side of the forest. Luckily the man in the forest was on the east side. I didn't really have to worry cuz Sanji was really strong and could take care of himself, but me, I was just a weak pretty fairy who could only do some self-defense with a bow staff, my expertise was navigating and predicting weather.

There was a sound of dripping liquid behind me and so I turned around and noticed a sleeping Robin who was now lying on the sofa with the coffee cup on the edge of her finger tips, while the coffee was dripping on the floor one drop at a time.

A thought struck my mind when I remembered that we got some coffee from a villager that had said they had saved their village, I couldn't identify the wings so I couldn't tell which village the person was from because he was wearing a cape. It really didn't seem like he had wings in the first place. I puzzled, then I realized that there was something strange with the smell that came from the coffee, if I am not mistaken, it was some sort of sleeping powder mixed in it!

The enemy must have known that Robin was a really strong fairy cuz of her unique power to multiply any part of her body as much as she wants.

I knew I had to protect Robin while she was unconscious. So I hid her in a closet in my secret room. After hiding her I went out and saw that it had started raining. I grabbed a coat and ran out to find that man!

**can anyone guess who this fairy is? hmm... and I`l try to update as fast as possible;3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Previously: I ran out the door to find that man!_

The rain was starting to soak my coat and make my wings wet, and that scared me. But that wasn't the problem now; the problem was that I had no idea where that man was right now!

It had already started to get dark. I was kinda starting to get worried that the man would just pop out of nowhere and shoot me. So every now and then I turned my head to check if there was anyone behind me. When I turned my head back again I saw a blinking red light a couple meters away. Sadly my curiosity got the better of me and without thinking my legs started moving towards the light. I was to distracted on the light that I didn't notice there was someone behind me.

When I came to where the light was I saw a dead fairy, with blood covering her chest. Suddenly I felt something cold touch my neck, I froze stiff and for the second time in a row my face, along with the rest of my body, paled. It felt like time stopped and I saw my whole life in front of me, but I was quickly snapped back to reality when I heard a low voice say "_What are you doing out here, planning an early death maybe?" _

_**Sorry for the short chapter, I just couldn't come up with anything [´^_^`]/**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Previously: _"_What are you doing out here, planning an early death maybe?" _

It was dark now and I could barely see anything except the red blinking light in front of me. I didn't dare move a muscle because I was scared of what would happen next. I tried to calm down and bread carefully in and out, but failed miserably. I was startled when the metal tinge on my neck started to pull away. I turned my head around to see the person face to face if it was possible in the pitch black dark outside, but when my head had turned 180 degree I was welcomed by the metal tinge again just this time it was pointed at my forehead.

Now I snapped, all fear disappeared; I took out my bow staff that was connected to a thing raped around my left leg. I put the three sticks together and aimed at the person's hand that was holding the metal ting. Sadly he dodged it. There was a BANG! And I felt a sudden pain in my shoulder. I fell, when I reached the ground I tried to look the person in the face and could only see a menacing grin, after that warmth covered my body and then every thing want black…

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

It was dark, I tried to move but I just felt pain sore thru me. Was I dead? Did that guy kill me? Than why did I feel pain? There was a sound of voices in the air, I tried to open my eyes but it failed miserable. There was a low voice "Don't move or you'll open your wound!" It was probably louder than I heard, but I felt kinda drowsy now.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

_I woke up and found myself in the woods, but not the one I knew. I could see a bright light at the end of it though, don't know why but I stood up and started walking torte's it. The light felt in a way pleasant and warm. When I reached the end I found myself in an open field. I walked to the middle while admiring the view. Suddenly I heard a voice say "Nami come over here!" My eyes got watery and I quickly turned to see my two best friends smiling at me. I ran to them with joy all over my face, but that joy didn't last long when I noticed a black hole appear behind them. "Look behind you, Sanji! Robin! Run!" I shouted. But they just stood there smiling while the hole got even bigger per second. Water started to fill my eyes, but this time it wasn't of joy… "Sanji! Robin! Get out of there!" I screamed with all my might!_

"RUN YOU IDIOTS!"

I shot up from bed, I felt cold sweat run down my face mixing itself with the salty tears. I let out a sigh, only a dream, no a nightmare.

After a few minutes passed I started noticing my surroundings. "Its weird to wake up in an other room then mine…" Then I remembered what happened earlier, my face paled and I looked in horror when I noticed a figure to my right…

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

Finally done with the third chapter, actually it was fun righting the whole ting.

Please review if you thought it was good;3


	4. Chapter 4

**An other chapter who ho ;D**

Chapter 4

_Previously: my face paled and I looked in horror when I noticed a figure to my right…_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

I turned my head slightly to the right, there was a man in the corner that was crossing his arms and didn't seem to notice me after I just jolted in a sitting position on the bed while screaming "_RUN YOU IDIOTS!". _The man let out a small snore so I assumed he was asleep.

I look a beet closer at the man and saw that he had **green **hair! Well that was a shocker, I didn't know people had that hair color, unless… he dyad it green! He was a tall man and didn't look to old, maybe my age or between 21-24? I dunno.

The door started to open and there was a loud "_screech" _and it pained my ears. When it stopped I saw a small reindeer with a blue nose. It was wearing a big pink hat with its horns sticking out. He was rather cute in my opinion. There was a small voice " Why are you awake?!" I was startled and tried to look for the source of the voice and it was probably not the guy in the corner. The voice came again "Are you gonne ignore me or something?!" I looked down and saw the reindeers angry face glare at me. " OMG, did you just talk?" the reindeer " Well dah, who else, you idiot?!" Well that shocked me, wait did that reindeer call me an idiot! "Who you calling an idiot, idiot!" the reindeer " I'm not _an_ _idiot_ I'm chopper!"

The man in the corner started waking up from all the commotion. But we didn't seem to notice before he smacked both of our heads really hard and said " Will you shut up already! And Chopper shouldn't you be checking **its **wounds?" He made an angry face and I could hear the venom at the word _its _and that was most likely me. A vain popped up on my forehead " I´m not an **it **I'm Nami for Petes sake!" I said _it_ with a little anger in my voice. The reindeer, no chopper came close to me and checked my wounds. Now that I think about it, who did shoot me that day? "Wait! How long have I been asleep?" I said the last part out loud and both the guy and chopper turned to look at me, the guy said" You've been asleep for like, let me see( thinking back), for about a year." I made a face of horror," WHAT!" how could I have been asleep fo… I was interrupted by the man again "Bwuhahahahahah! Joking! you've, ha ha ha, been asleep for, pffft, like 7 hoarse or so, oh seriously you should have seen your face! Ha ha ha ha ha!" I started blushing mad when I realized how foolish it was of me to even believe in it in the first place.

The man stopped laughing and got series again " Chopper did you do your test´s on her? Iv been dying to kill her for seven long hoarse!" a shiver went down my spine and I quickly got up from bed and tried to ignore the pain in my shoulder. " Well nice meeting you all, but if I don't hurry my sister will get worried." I started walking till I heard a threatening voice " Where do you think your going? **Fairy**?" Oh gosh, does that guy despise fairies or something? " I´m going home where else?" I tried to act dumb and kept on waling. Then I heard Chopper say, " You can't leave yet! Your not fully healed and don't worry about Zoro he wont hurt you." The reindeer assured and sent me a smile and the turned to look at the guy with a death glare. OMG that reindeer was just too cute! " Well I guise I can stay heir a little bit until I'm fully healed and can use my wings again" I sent Chopper a warm smile.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

I was back in bed after Chopper forced that Zoro guy to promise not to hurt me until I was fully recovered.

I soon closed my eyes and drifted to dream world.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

Thanks for reading, if your waiting for some ZoNa moments I think it'll come in the next chapter. Good or not please review and tell me what you liked or did not like;3


	5. Chapter 5

**A bit longer chapter this time, yay 3**

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

Chapter 5

_Previously: __I soon closed my eyes and drifted back to dreamworld._

A speck of light tried to pass trough my shuteyes, it was uncomfortable. After a few minutes past I gave up and opened my eyes to find the source of the irritating light.

When I opened them I found the source of the disturbing light to be the sun shining brightly threw the window. I noticed myself in the bed again and saw a sleeping Chopper next to me. I stared at him with sparkling eyes, he was such a cutie and I just wanted to squeeze the little fur ball. He had a different outfit, this time a blue round hat that looked like it was covering the previous hat except in the middle, he wore a yellow and white striped shirt and orange shorts.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

Someone had left the door open and I couldn't help but notice the delicious smell of food. It smelled like egg and bacon, not my favorite, but I was starving. I slowly got out of bed, ignoring the pain in my body, while trying not to wake Chopper up, and followed the smell.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

I limped forewords with the pain in my leg torturing me, till where the smell was at its strongest, at a door 3 min away from the other room. I felt myself start to drool but quickly swallowed it. I grabbed the doorknob and carefully opened the door. I peeked trough the small crack and saw Zoro wearing a pastel green apron. He looked hilarious but in a way a little cute. He picked up a kitchen knife and it seemed like he was gonna chop some salad that was next to him but I was dead wrong, he threw it with full speed in my direction. I felt a light breeze in my face and noticed the knife 1 mm away from my face. My eyes went wide.

" What are you doing here?" I was snapped back to reality

"WTH! You planning on breaking your promise with Chopper?!" I know I get a bit too kooky with him since he could kill me any time soon, but it was just something about him that made me feel competitive. A vein popped on Zoro´s forehead

"Oi, listen, I never go back on my word! And you snuck up on me so it was self-defense."

"How is tha…"

"grooowl" oh gosh, did my stomach just do that? I looked up with a huge blush on my face and saw a smirk on Zoro´s face

" You hungry?"

"No!"

"groowl" I frowned and Zoro´s grin got even wider.

"Sit." He commanded.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

It turned out that me and Zoro had to eat breakfast with an awkward silence surrounding us. After I finished I looked up from my plate and saw Zoro staring at me with a curios look. "What...?" He just kept on staring at me…

"Did you like the food?" He asked.

"Well yeah… it was ok…"

"Wha'ra you mean _ok_?" His face dropped and a frown replaced the curios one.

"Well you're not as good as my friend Sanji and I'm used to his extreme cooking abilities," Whoops! Why did I have to say that?

"Oh! So you just don't think I'm a good in off cook for ya, ey?"

" No, that's not what I meant, your food was edible," There I go again.

"WTH! Your pissing me off fairy, does all fairies need an expert cook to make dissent food for ya´all?!" I felt blood boil in my veins as I stood up from my chair

"OH SUTT UP WILL YA?!" He too got up from his chair and stared at me with anger

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUASTION FAIRY!" Our forehead crashed into each other as we tried to push each other over. A dark aura fell over us

" HEKK NO! WHY WOULD I? YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE IM SOME PRISSY LITTLE STUCK UP CHICK!"

"YOU SHURE ACT LIKE ONE WHEN ARGUING ABOUT EVERY LITTLE THING I DO!"

"WELL YOU DESERVE IT!" Zoro looked up in regret

"OH WHY DIDN'T I JUST KILL YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE?!" I stopped for a sec, did he indirectly say that he was the cause of my now very painful shoulder?

"WHER YOU THE ONE WHO SHOT ME?!" Zoro was just about to answer when a sleepy voice interrupted

" What's all the commotion for…?" Chopper looked at me then Zoro then he quickly looked back at me with wide open eyes "Why are you out of bed!" I looked down at him with a sorry look

" I got hungry and followed the smell." Zoro came up next

" And I found out that the fairy agrees with me that she is a prissy little chick that doesn't like dissent food when she eats it."

"I NEVER SAID THAT, YOU! YOU! YOU MOSSHEAD!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME WITCH?!"

"WHO YOU CALLING A WITCH, MARIMO!?"

"MARIMO, WOW HOW UNIQUE " There was a hole lot of sarcasm in hat sentence.

"IT DOESN'T SURPRISE ME YOU KNOW!"

" HEY! NOW ONE HAS CALLED ME THAT EXCEPT THAT FREAKING LOVE SICK, NOSBLEEDING DUDE!" My face lit up

" Do you mean Sanji?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

**Another chapter finally done, fwu[=,=]/ hope you liked it and please review3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again, extra long chapter;] Just some information that I'm going to use more povs than Nami's**

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

_Previously: "Do you mean Sanji?"_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

**Zoro's pov**

I was walking down the hallway with the witch beside me. I had to go out and refill our water supplies and the witch had to come along so she could train her body up so she wouldn't have a problem walking or anything, of course I thought that it would be great if she couldn't run properly, since she would be easy prey, but Chopper didn't want that and asked me if I didn't have to kill the girl. I wasn't sure if I would say yes or no to that, cuz she was pissing me of.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

We had reached the river and I had filled both the two barrels with fresh water. In the corner of my eye I could see Nami looking around the eria.

" You ready to go back." I asked, it was rather just a statement to snap her back to earth.

"Oh! Were going already?" I looked at her with a bored face and lazily answered " Yeah." Of course she came with another pointless question

" Do you think that I could just fly home and pretend that we never met?" I stared at her like she just said something stupid

" Firstly; no you cant liv before Chopper says that you are fully healed and Secondly; before you get back to your little fairy friends and family, let me tell you that I will cut you to peace's before that ever happens" I tighten my grip on one of my katanas and sent her an evil look just to see a frightened little fairy. She still looked gorges with that fa… wait what am I thinking, she's a frikin fairy that I should be despising right now, but I couldn't help but feel a little attracted to her. I cursed under my breath and quickly shook the thought out of my head. I started walking, a few seconds later I saw her starting to move as well but stayed a few feet behind.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

**Nami's pov**

I was a walking a few feet from Zoro, but when we where half way to the cabin or whatever I decided that it was clear that he wouldn't kill me, yet. I kept on making escape plans in my head for tonight so I wouldn't have to die when I just get well and healthy again.

I couldn't come up with anything cuz I didn't know this side of the forest at all… wait a minute(grins evilly), maybe I can get some information out of Zoro, most likely an easy prey for me.

" Hey, Zoro?"

He looked my way with a frown" What…?"

" Do you wanna go a little walk around the forest with me afterwards?" I asked with a sugar sweet voice.

" No." He said almost before I finished.

" But I wanna walk a little bit longer with you!" I wined and started fake crying. Zoro looked at me with a panic face and stumbled on a rock and fell to the ground. I could see the whole thing threw my fingers but pretended I didn't. I kept on walking, this time blindly so he wouldn't notice I was faking it, but that was a stupid idea, it was hardly likely to stumble on the same exact rock as the previous guy. I let out a small "yelp" and tried to use my hands to stop the fall, but it was to late I fell over and sadly landed on top of the fellow below me…

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

**Zoro's pov**

What was she doing? Falling at the same spot, its not like I didn't notice her gaze at me when I fell. Now our lips where smashed together and who knows how, but we were able to get tangled up in each other and with no release button added!

After five minutes we were still tangled up in each other, she was leaning over me and our gazes kept on meeting, witch annoyed me allot.

" Why?" I stared at her directly.

" Wh, what?" She tried to hide a blush.

" Why, or rather how were you able to fall at the same spot as me?"

" Do… do, don't ask me, I didn't see you fall!" Her voice was loud an there was a big hint of panic.

" QUIT LYING AND TELL ME THE TRUTH WOMAN!" I snapped. She looked down a bit.

" Well you see, I saw you fall, but I didn't want you to notice that I was fake crying so I covered my eyes completely and pretended I was really crying."

I sighed; well she was an idiot for sure.

" Sooo, do you mind getting off of me now?"

" I would if it was possible, but I'm stuck, he, he."

" How can you be stuck to me?" I complained.

" I dunno." She said and stared at me seriously " but I have red in a book that when a fairy kisses a human they will be stuck to each other unless they kiss again… well I don't think its right or anything" I stared at her with a sight of disgust, did I really have to kiss this thing a second time?!

" Your kidding right, there aint no book about that, is there?"

" Well… not sure."

" OK, since I don't want to be stuck with your huge boobs on me, lets do it!"

" Well thanks for the compliment, but I'm not kissing you twice!" She said the first sentence with sarcasm.

" Its either kissing me or be stuck to me forever!" She opened her mouth to protest but decided not to.

" F.I.N.E" She said with greeted teeth. We stood still and I assumed she wasn't going to start so I leaned inn.

My dry lips met her soft ones and it felt somehow nice and warm.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

**Nami's pov**

I was shocked at Zoro's actions, and even more at how well he kissed, even though I didn't like the guy, I felt like my lips were in a magnetic field with his. We kissed for who knows haw long, but when we broke the kiss for oxygen wile blushing madly I felt a hint of disappointment that it was over.

He started moving i bit and got up. Just then I noticed we weren't tangled to each other anymore.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

**Coppers pov**

It had been hours since Zoro and Nami had left to refill the barrels with water and I started to get worried, not only that but bored as well. I got too bored so I left the cabin to look for some medicine herbs.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

**Finally done with the 6th chapter! It took longer then expected. Yay, ZoNa kiss, not to romantic but hey they kissed. **

**Well hope you liked it and please review;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im back! Sorry for updating later than usual, I wasn't in the mood to write and think, sorry. But this chapter is about what happened to Sanji and Zoro on the first chapter. Hope you enjoy3**

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

Chapter 7

_Previously: __It had been hours since Zoro and Nami left and I started to get worried, not only that but bored as well. I got too bored so I left to look for more herbs._

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

Two days earlier:

**Sanji's pov**

That stupid moss-head, who does he think he is calling me an ero-cook after our first meeting?!

Well I was on my way home to Nami-swaan and Robin-chwaan~ but the idiotic marimo had to try to kill me with a freakin gun! When I dodged the first three bullets he lost his passions and drew out three swords or katana's according to him, and tried to cut me to pieces.

The fight lasted about four hours until we got soooo sick of seeing each other that we went the opposite direction. I went back to the supermarket since he cut the previous supplies and he headed north since he was going home.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

I was finally done with the shopping and came home to see that no one was there. I dropped the bags and started shouting with hart eyes

"Nami-swaan~ Robin-chwaan~ are you playing hade & seek?" No one answered. My heart eyes cracked and this time with more worry in my voice

" Hallo? Someone home?" Still no response.

I started panicking and looked everywhere for my beautiful fairies.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

Same day when they parted:

**Zoro's pov**

After that lovesick cook and I left each other I headed north like Chopper said and even looked at the compass to know witch direction. I headed north and walked strait ahead until I looked for a shortcut trough the dark forest. When an hour had passed and I kept walking strait, I assumed at least, I saw one of my earlier fairy targets. The others most have missed it, and then there was a figure that came my way I hid behind a three and saw her move toured the dead fairy. I stalked my way behind her when she was with the dead fairy. I pulled out my gun and slowly placed it on her neck and grind murderously

"_What are you doing out here, planning an early death maybe?"_

To my surprise she tried to hit me with a staff or something, but I easily dodged it. She was a feisty one and I was a little interested so I only shot her shoulder. She fainted quit fast, maybe because of the blood loss. Wait! Blood loss? Shout I was gonna save her for my own experiments, I mean for Choppers experiment. I quickly ripped a piece of my cape and raped it around her shoulder. I picked her up and carried her bridle-style. She was heavier than I thought.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

It took me five whole hours to find my way back to the cabin. When Chopper saw the fairy in my hands he panicked and yelled that we needed a doctor, I barked at him that he was a doctor. Chopper used only one hour to fix and bandage her arm and other places she had bruises, her knee was wounded, or was it that her one wing was broken? I didn't really care.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

**This is all, but I wont update in at least 3 days since i have two tests tomorrow, but when im done i have a break so next chapter will hopefully be long ;} don't forget to review3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Extra long chapter since you've been waiting extra long hope you enjoy~**

Chapter 8

_Previously: Chopper used only one hour to fix and bandage her arm and other places she had bruises. Her knee was wounded, or was it that her one wing was broken? I didn't really care._

Back to original time:

**Normal pov**

Nami and Zoro were still in the forest walking in circles, because Nami just fallowed Zoro, but Zoro's sense of direction was lousy like usual. They kept going like this till Nami started to complain

" Where in the world are you trying to lead us to?"

" I'm heading for the cabin, why do you ask?" he bluntly said as an answer.

" Is that so? Then how come it took us like 30 minutes to get to the water and not back?" she said with a irritated sweet voice.

" Well look who's talking, if you now the way better, then be my guest." He used his arms to demonstrate that she should go first_._

" OK, I will" she started walking.

After another two hours Nami gave up, she didn't really pay any attention to where they had been walking since she thought that Zoro would at least know the way back to where he lived…

" Harder then it looks right?" he asked with a arrogant smile.

" Its your fault you know!"

" How's it my fault witch?!"

" You led us to nowhere and I wasn't paying any attention to where you were leading me!"

" What the h,"

" Wait!" Nami looked up at the clouds and smelled the air.

" What´cha doin?"

" It's going to rain soon."

" How can you tell? It's a clear blue sky." Zoro looked up.

" I just know, we should find shelter and that quick."

" But,"

" Just trust me, will you!" Nami lost her passions.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

**Nami's pov**

Zoro and I found a cave we could stay the night at. I told him that he was to find firewood and I would look for some berries or edible food. Before Zoro left I made sure he was in a place where I could see him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

The rain started a little before we were done gathering what we needed. I found some berries and plants that where edible and Zoro found plenty of wood and caught a porcupine that tried to attack him. I made the fire while he decided to take a nap. He said to wake him up when the food was done. Did he really think I was his servant or something?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

I finished grilling the porcupine and was on my way to wake Zoro up. When I looked his way I saw that he looked rather handsome when he was sleeping and not talking.

I kept on staring at him till I suddenly noticed that I had been walking tortes him, and came face to face with him.

I studied his face, looking up and down, after a good look at him I ended up staring at his lips before I leaned in.

Zoro's one eye shot up with a killer stare. I stopped my actions and stumbled on a rock while almost falling in to the hot, flaming fire. My wings would have gotten burnt if it wasn't for Zoro grabbing my arm and pulled me to him, but no one of us expected that our lips would meet…

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

**Zoro's pov**

Do the same accidents really happen twice a row at the same day? Because I ended up glued to the witch again.

We where both staring at each other closely for a while until she spoke

" So… do we kiss now or do you wanne enjoy this lovely moment?" she said with a hint of annoyance.

" I don't really enjoy this, here I go," I said a bit embarrassed. Then I leaned in closer, closing the small space between us.

The kiss lasted way less then the one before, thank fully, but this kiss didn't work all to well, one of our feet where still connected to the other ones. I cursed under my breath and Nami sighed in disappointment.

" Well I'm beet, time for bed!" I was on my way to sleep when Nami complained again.

" How are we supposed to sleep like this?" an answer came to mind

" You can just sleep next to me, I promise I wont try to kill you in my sleep."

" Yeah, that sounds reeaaally tempting" she said sarcastically.

" Got a better idea genius?"

" Not yet, but I will probably come up with something even bet," I pulled her down next to me.

" Stop complaining and go to sleep" I commanded, and for some reason I did not know, she was red as a tomato, but I ignored it.

" Good night."

"…"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

**Normal pov**

Nami felt a speck of light gently touching her eyelids; she didn't wake up until the light became stronger. Hesitantly she opened her one eye but was too sleepy to see her surroundings and closed it again while snuggling her face into the warm pillow.

Moments after Zoro started feeling something squeezing his arm, he opened his one good eye and saw the little fairy hug his arm, his face heated a bit of the situation. Their feet's where still connected, this annoyed Zoro somewhat. Being stuck to her for the rest of his life would cause him an early death, not wanting that he leaned in closer to her face and gently pecked her lips. Their feet loosened up and Zoro removed his foot from hers. Nami flinched a bit of the sudden change of heat on her foot but ignored it.

"She looks cute when she's sleeping" Zoro thought and brushed a strand of hair from her pretty face. Zoro quickly stopped his actions, "what in the world was he doing, I'm supposed to hate fairies and kill´em!" He looked to his side where his three katana's laid beside him, then looked back to the fairy while blushing in the proses. " Did I fall for her?" Zoro thought.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

**Sorry I updated so late, I blame righters block, but hope you enjoyed and please review if you have the time~ **

**PS: my story updating will be a bit slower, unless an idea comes to mind and i get to right allot3  
**


	9. side note

**Author's note: sorry guys for not updating, but no worries for those who like my story I will update more when summer vacations up… oh! And I want to thank Sam that reviewed a long time ago but not too long that I appreciate your review3 so I guess I`ll see you when SV´s up^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for the late late chapter, needed a break from righting, but I'm back for now \^◊^/ don't forget to read and review3**

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

_Previously: __" Did I fall for her?"_

**Nami's pov**

I woke up with pain gushing through my now sore body. " Bad idea sleeping at an uneven cave wall."

My eyes widened when I saw that one of Zoro's katana's where pointing at my trout I gulped.

" Wh-what d-do you thi-ink yo-your doing." I stuttered and tried to get eye contact with him, but regretted it once his bloodthirsty looking eyes met mine. He stood still for a sec staring intense at me, and then he slowly pulled back the katana but still kept his glare at me.

When I thought it was finally safe to stand up I came close to Zoro stretching my hand to his face

" You ok?"

His face turned into a slight pink shade witch seemed to look crimson on his nice tanned face. Before I got to repeat the question he pushed me away

" Stay away from me witch!"

I felt like some of my heart shattered a bit. He must have noticed that, because he stepped forward and puled me into a tight embrace.

" Sorry, I didn't really mean what I said, I just realized something that I'm not to ready for…"

" Want to talk about it?" he didn't answer, but I could tell by him blushing crimson and looking everywhere except me that he didn't feel like talking about it.

After and awkward silence I noticed that my hand was free " How is this possible?"

" Zoro, how is it that our hands aren't stuck anymore?" it seemed that he had cooled down a bit, but when he answered my question my heart skipped a beat and I realized that the dream from earlier was actually reality… it's a bit embarrassing that in fact I enjoyed the small warm kiss.

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

We found our way back to the cabin almost after walking for hours. Chopper welcomed us with waterfalls in his sparkling eyes.

" Zoooorrrrooooo you jerk! Why did you leave me all alone at this creepy place?!" the tears never stopped, not even once for the past several hours.

In the mean time I prepared some green tea for us.

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

" So Chopper any news from boss?" Zoro asked while taking a sip from his tea.

" W-well they told you good job with the killing, but he wants you to bring in two new fairies but this time they **have** to be alive." Zoro nodded and my heart sank to the bottom of my toes. " Are they gonna deliver me to their boss?" I have to get out!

" Hay you guys, sorry but need to use the little ladies room, please excuse me." I turned at my heel and headed out

"Wait!" I flinched; did he see right through my lie? Stiffly I turned around to face him

" What is it?" small drops of sweat crawled down my slender back.

" Can you refill my teacup?"

Relief filled my body and a wide smile crossed my lips

" Sure." I grabbed his cup and went out the door, "That was way to scary."

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

I went to the kitchen to leave the cup there so it will look less suspicious that I left then I went to the back door close to the kitchen and started flying back to home. The pain in my body was almost gone so flying wasn't too hard.

Right before the cabin disappeared behind humongous trees I let out a small sigh when I thought about all that had happened in the past two long but interesting days.

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

**Zoro's pov**

"Hey Chopper is the witch fully recovered?" Chopper stared up at him with a huge toothy grin

"Almost, just some days till she'll be all healed and no scars, but she has to be with me till then because there are some small injuries that if not treated probably will get worse and she`ll die in less then a week!" the grin kinda disappeared after he finished.

Well silence came over us soon after and it was to hard to think about a topic so I stood up

"I`ll check why Nami is taking so long with my booze, I mean tea."

I went to the kitchen next door to find no one, just my tiny teacup on the table. "Maybe she went to the bathroom first, but how long can that actually take?"

When I arrived in front of the bathroom door I first knocked, but I didn't get a response so I tried it again with a little more force. Now my petition was really getting bad, if she's ignoring me I will cut her in two.

"Nami are you still alive or are you perhaps deaf?!" I shouted. `Still no response`. I took a few steps back and slammed my fist to the door and to cracked up revealing an empty toilet with an open window. "Oh no she didn't." I ran to the exit

"Hey Chopper I'm heading out ok?" I didn't wait for a response and started running to the only place where I could think off, East forest.

I brought my phone up and dialed a number while running

"… **Halo?"**

"Hey boss, I just wanted to tell you that I will come to the base soon with two fairies."

"**Yosh, sounds good, me and the others will be waiting at the thousand sunny."**

"Yeah, see ya soon then." I put the phone back in my pocket and replaced it with my trusty 1# gun, Black Sniper.

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

**I know it's a short chapter, but its hard to wright something that seems ok inoff to post. Remember that many reviews make me more motivated to keep righting^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fast update, would have updated faster but I've been to a place without WiFi T.T well whatever^.^ this took me only one day so its OK^^**

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

Chapter 10

_Previously: "Yeah, see ya soon then." I put the phone back in my pocket and replaced it with my trusty 1# gun, Black Sniper._

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

**Nami's pov**

My wings where aching telling me to stop flying. But I was already so close to home. Wonder if the others noticed that I was gone? Well let's see and find out.

When I arrived at my doorsteps I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. A glee crossed my face as I was about to open the beautifully hand made door from a friend, but before I came in contact with the doorknob; the door flung open smacking my face and made me trip.

A vein popped up, who dared try slamming a door in my face!? But the anger vanished as joy filled my heart. I stood up

" Sanji-kun!" I jumped to hug him with a smile plastered on my face. When I leaned back to look at him his looked surprised then soon after his eyes turned into hearts and he started to spin around like in a small whirlwind and shouted „ Naammmiii- swaaan! Naammii –swaaan! ˝ I face palmed, so my hopes he had changed didn't come true…

"Cook-san what is all the commotion for?" that voice! Robin? I turned around and spotted no one other that Nico Robin. I ran to her and hugged her too. And Sanji had stopped spinning and looked at us

" Sorry Robin-chwan, I was just to overjoyed to see Nami-swan!" she chuckled at his comment

"No, no I understand." She smiled.

" But Nami where have you been this past two days?" I felt a sudden pain in my heart, but ignored it.

" I was kidna-" I didn't get to finish that sentence before I felt a small pinch on my left arm, suddenly my head felt hazy. Small black dots started pricking the corners of my eyes, I tried to shake them away to clear my vision, but they wouldn't go away. I looked at Robin and saw her in a net, turning my head 45˚ to the right I saw a hooded man with a gun fighting Sanji… when my vision failed me, I started falling but something grabbed my arm and pulled me close to it… in the embrace I felt safe and worm.

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

**Robin's pov**

I was thrown into the car trunk, I tried to free myself, but the net made me unable to do so. I expected that there was some kind of seaprison stone in it.

After he threw me in the trunk he went to the dizzy looking Nami. I wanted to shout, Leave her alone! But nothing came out except a wheezing voice.

I noticed that Nami had lost conscious at the moment and started falling to the side where the needle was, before the impact could push the needle further in her arm the hooded man ran to her aid and caught her in an embrace.

A faint Bang! Came from behind the hooded guy, but before the boolet hit him in the head he said something only he could hear and a circle started expanding around him and the bullet was split in two.

" Hey bastered! Why are you kidnapping the fairies I had been planning on taking?!"

A green haired man came towards the hooded man and took him by the color making him drop Nami. Luckily she fell on her back this time.

The hooded mans hood came off revealing a man in his mid twenties. He had a nice tanned skin, a white fluffy hat on his head with some kind of animal print on it, his eyes where the color of a dim metallic grey color and he was wearing a pair of black earings on each ear.

I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before… hmm, wait, wait, oh, that's it, his that Trafalgar Law guy with the big bounty on his head. And the green haired guy seems to resemble some wanted poster too, but I cant put my finger on who he is…

Law didn't seem to want to fight, since he ran back to the car before the other guy could react. He ran my way to shut the trunk. Right before I heard the engine start.

" Hey! Come back!" the green guy shouted, but I could barely hear it since the trunk door muffled his voice to a hallow sound and that I felt drowsy from the seaprison stones that was covering me. My vision went black after his voice faded.

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

**Zoro's pov**

Shoot! I was planning on capturing Nami and the other woman, but I guess curly brow will do as a replacement. I let out a huge sigh of frustration to clear my mind as I picked up and carried the two unconscious fairies back to Chopper. "This will take a while."

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

After an hour of walking in circles I finally made it to the cabin, I can't remember that it took this long to get back.

In front of the door Chopper waved his arms to tell me to hurry up. "Sigh". I kept up the same pace ignoring Choppers frustrated shouts to hurry up. When I made it to the door Chopper transformed to his human form and carried Nami to the doctor's room.

While he did his doctor things I started to tie up Mr. curly brow and threw him in the car that was parked outside. I wondered why the boss wanted the fairies alive this time? But who cares I'm just happy Chopper and I can reunion with the others again. How long has it been? Two years? Wonder what they've been up to while we where gone?

After tossing the curly dude I went inside to check up on the two, and when I opened the door I was met by Chopper`s horrified looking face.

" Chopper what's wrong?" he asked

" Her condition has become much worse! This needle **(showing the needle) **has infused some sort of drug that is harmless if not of course you where allergic to it!"

" Can't you make an antidote? I don't have time to wait for to long."

" You monster, don't you care if she lives?" I just stared at him with a blank look.

" OK, fine, just give me half an hour, OK?" I nodded as a sign that I meant yes.

" I'll take a nap in the mean time, wake me up when you're done."

◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\◊⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄◊\\\\\\\◊

**Hope you liked it. Don't know when the next chapter will come out, but I'll try to update soon. Don't forget to review~**


End file.
